teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
" Destruction " Fifth episode of the Red Moon Series
Sam stood their alongside his cousin Michael Rhodes and speaking of the plan. " Well, I still want to know why you let me have this much control " , Sam turned his head than responded, " Well, once again your my cousin and I don't want to treat you like your my pet CAUSE YOUR NOT!!!!! ", Michael nodded and turned around texting and Ian was texting someone to by the looks of it Lydia Martin, " You continue the charade with the Strawberry-Blonde, Well..Well..Well you in Loveee " , Anna smiled and than nodded toward Ian who was blushing and had a Devious smile on his face. Sam sat and than sighed deeply, " Artemis, Anna, Dean go handle Derek and his pack break bones and I prefer a lot " , He grinned like the Devil than got up, " I will be meeting with the new Beta and Michael you go Kidnap the hunter's daughter or beat the Wimpyness out of Mr.Mccall. He got up and left and than stopped, " Guys wait how about we stick together " , Anna grinned " Sure the whole pack could be perfect " , They appeared at Derek's hideout and broke through. Derek looked up and looked afraid than turned into a werewolf and called these two names Boyd and Isaac they came and Sam nodded toward Artemis who walked up to Boyd and than kicked him in the face than cut through his stomach blood gurgling from his mouth and than Boyd dropped and Isaac stepped forward and Anna came than did a 360 kick and broke Isaac's jaw and than stuck her hand his his stomach and pushed causing blood to spurt out. Derek growled and charged toward with his claws almost touching Sam's chest but, Sam just grabbed his wrist and broke it than kicked him with his knee than the whole pack started beating of Derek until he was a bloody pulp and Dean was brutal through the whole process. Carter spit on Derek than left last leaving behind three beat wolves. They arrived at Allison's house and without thinking took out the Hunters outside killing them like silent assasains. They opened the door and heard Allison talking to Scott over the phone, Sam walked in and than punched her hard knocking her out while she screamed and took her phone, " Hey, Scotty boy I just knocked out your Girlfriend and made bruise ", Scott cursed and than Sam hung up and took Allison and carried her to the Car. Once they got to the warehouse, Sam tied her up and than ordered Anna and Artemis to beat the living hell out of her about 10 hours later they untied her but she was pretty much beaten down to the point where she is knocked out and broken bones. They dropped her off in front of her house and than left. " Next is Mr. Corvin " , They asked Carter to search the records for his house. They arrived and than crashed through ordering Dean to grab the Boy and than they beat him senseless though he scratched and clawed he was no Match for 3 alpha werewolves and they left him there leaving with scars but otherwise fine. " We gave that kid a fight and did he give us hell, got that right ", Dean smiled than sat down and they planned to leave Beacon so they got cars and drove away from their to keep the heat off them. "The Hunted" Sixth episode of the Red Mooon Series Category:Red Moon Series Category:Episodes